


The Tip of the Iceberg

by hey_look_its_a_fanfic



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: (All the death comes later btw), Alternate Universe, F/M, I only included the most important ship, I'm just lazy, M/M, RMS Titanic, but there are so many more, the characters are actually grouped in their ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_look_its_a_fanfic/pseuds/hey_look_its_a_fanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first actual fanfic we have ever written so wish us luck. I'm sorry the first thingy is so short, it is what it is. (Yes we are collab, but she doesn't have an account so.....) We hope you enjoy! OH this chapter is kind of a prologue for Elsa...</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Tip of the Iceberg

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first actual fanfic we have ever written so wish us luck. I'm sorry the first thingy is so short, it is what it is. (Yes we are collab, but she doesn't have an account so.....) We hope you enjoy! OH this chapter is kind of a prologue for Elsa...

The knock on my door wasn’t exactly unexpected. Ever since Kristoff surprised her with tickets on her twenty fourth birthday, I knew Anna would be begging me to come.  
I opened to door and Anna crushed me into a hug. For someone so small, you’d think she couldn’t crush someone like that. I thought as I struggled to breathe. I noticed Kristoff behind her, standing in the doorway. I gave him a look, and he jumped, coming to pry his perky wife off of me. I smiled a thank you to him and he blushed. He opened his mouth to say something, but Anna jerked me into the living room and pulled me onto the couch.  
“Elsa, we need to talk about the Titanic. You ha-”  
“Anna stop. I’m not going. I don’t have the money to buy a ticket and I am definitely not getting arrested for sneaking on.”  
“Come on Elsa. I know you don’t want to stay here, your family treats you like an outcast. Especially Hans.” She sighs. “ And don’t think of it as sneaking on, just pretend that you have a ticket in your purse. So long as you act like you have a right to be there, you should be fine. It’s not like they screen the third class very well anyway. Kristoff and I will come get you after we leave port and you can stay with us up in second. It’s time that you got away from all this shit and enjoyed yourself.” Anna pleaded. Her eyes were sad, and I knew she was just trying to help, but that doesn't change what I could accidentally do. I was jerked from my thoughts when Kristoff spoke up.  
“That’s not proper language for a lady, Anna.” I braced myself for Anna’s inevitable retort. To my surprise she simply brushed him off.  
“Please Elsa? Just promise me you’ll go.”  
“Anna….I can’t...I just...fine. Fine. I’ll go. But please don’t-” I never got another word out. The woman was squealing and skipping. She threw herself into Kristoff’s arms.  
“We’re going to New York!” She giggled. Her excitement was slightly contagious, but no amount of excitement could dispel the sinking feeling in my stomach. I looked down at my hands for a moment, before plastering a smile on my face for Anna's sake, but I noticed Kristoff staring at me. He raised his eyebrows, I smiled slightly and shook my head. I couldn't tell him. Or anyone for that matter. I forced myself to think past the dread and I felt something that I couldn't quite place. It was a sort of pulling sensation. Dragging me out the door and to the harbor. To the RMS Titanic.  
Thinking back on how I got to the boarding plank of the Titanic, I realized somewhere inside myself I knew I wanted, no NEEDED to go.


End file.
